After the Ball
by womanking
Summary: UPDATE: 19/07. Grumman era um homem excêntrico, isso era inegável. Mas o que acontece quando ele decide promover um baile a fantasia? Uma fanfic sobre amor, humor, mas acima de tudo, amizade. Royai.
1. Onde tudo re começa

**Título: **After the Ball**  
World: **Mangá/Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood  
**Spoilers: **Sim, só que mais para frente. Cuidado!  
**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist não é meu, mas sim a quem o merece - Arakawa!  
**Resumo:** Grumman era um homem excêntrico, isso era inegável. Mas o que acontece quando ele decide promover um baile a fantasia? Uma fanfic sobre amor, humor, mas acima de tudo, amizade. Royai.

* * *

Quem conhecia o General Grumman, sabia que o Fuhrer era um homem no mínimo excêntrico. Entre brincadeiras no Quartel e fora dele a mudanças como a _Terça-Feira da Torta_ (na opinião de muitos, a melhor mudança até o presente momento no novo regime) dentro de todos os refeitórios militares, era fato - o homem não tinha todos os parafusos na cabeça. Quando questionado sobre essa fama, o velho militar daria uma alta gargalhada e diria que os jovens de hoje que são certinhos demais e citaria o Coronel Mustang e a General Armstrong. Mas a verdade deveria ser dita; a Central nunca fora tão feliz desde que Grumman pisou no escritório e tornou-se Fuhrer. Por mais maluco e polêmico que o velho pudesse ser, sua veia para a liderança era inegável, sendo que o País nunca tivera tantos progressos a anos.

Alguns diriam que, para a fossa que o País se encontrara, qualquer flor se torna uma rosa – mas isso eram poucos, ainda existentes, grupos radicais que eram a favor de Bradley . Alegavam que na verdade, Bradley e toda a cidade fora destruída por criaturas quase imortais, que existia um grande poder ainda por trás do grande poder que Bradley tinha. Quando o atual comandante da nação era questionado sobre isso ele soltava um sorriso, algo fácil para o homem, e dizia que _"pessoas são criaturas estranhas e criativas, minha jovem"_. Nessa mesma entrevista dada a rádio da Central, Grumman fora questionado sobre o quanto ficaria no seu cargo e ele disse que _"não será fácil tirar um cargo desses de mim!"_ – é claro, num tom brincalhão típico do homem.

E foi sob o comando do homem que se passaram 5 anos de paz.

E era em seu escritório que Grumman redigiu uma carta para alguns sortudos militares que a receberiam. Nela não haviam muitas palavras, poucas frases, porém, muito sentido. Era um convite - o militar convidava todos os seus subordinados (e até mesmo alguns civis) a irem a uma festa a fantasia na qual seria dadas importantes notícias para toda a nação e, ainda nela, o Fuhrer prestaria os devidos agradecimentos a verdadeiros heróis.

_"Acidentalmente_", como Grumman queria, a carta vazou para o Jornal da Central. A cidade borbulhou quando a notícia que em uma semana, seria dada uma festa a fantasia que poderia mudar o curso do País. Alguns clamavam nomes como Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Ling Yao e até mesmo o de Scar; mas o futuro era incerto - afinal, quando o Fuhrer era Grumman, **nada** era certeza. As principais revistas de fofoca especulavam sobre o que seria, os programas de rádio só falavam sobre aquilo.

* * *

Havoc e Breda receberam suas cartas três semanas antes da festa. Eles estavam na Central e acompanharam de perto o desenvolvimento das fofocas e das especulações. Breda acompanhou mais de perto ainda o desespero de Havoc de tentar achar uma acompanhante e uma fantasia; o homem ruivo suspirou e lembrou-se que os anos até passam, mas certas coisas nunca mudam. Mesmo trabalhando agora fora do escritório, com a presença (agora indispensável, mas no começo, detestável) da Primeira Tenente Rebecca Catalina, era difícil Havoc largar velhos hábitos; fumar, beber, perder miseravelmente no pôquer, ser dispensado por mulheres. Segundo o louro, ele não era feio, só azarado. Breda ria toda vez que ele dizia isso; imaginava se cegueira era um dos sintomas novos do azar, já que há semanas a Tenente Catalina dava indiretas ao fumante e ele não percebera nenhuma delas.

Fuery recebera a sua com duas semanas de antecedência. Mesmo estando no Oeste, o sistema de cartas da Central havia se modernizado, e parecia quase impecável agora. O mais jovem na antiga equipe de Mustang agora estava mais alto, com óculos um pouco menores do que os que usava a anos atrás e sustentava um tom de jovem-adulto. Alguns militares mais antigos no Quartel comparavam seu charme a atrair mulheres ao jovem Mustang da época da Academia Militar, o que era muito confuso para Kain, já que ele mesmo era muito tímido para qualquer assunto. Ao receber o convite, sorrira de uma forma a muito tempo não fazia – era bom saber que ainda era lembrado pelas pessoas da Central; encaminhou um pedido a seu superior e correu para pegar o primeiro trem para a Central. Mal podia esperar para revê-los.

Falman acordara a uma semana e meia atrás e recebera sua carta. Era numa manhã fria, como todas as outras em Briggs, em que seus filhos – que não tinham nem um pouco do temperamento calmo do pai – o acordaram com uma guerra de bolinhas de neve bem no meio do seu quarto. Sua mulher, uma morena que conhecera um mês exato após do Dia Prometido, lhe entregara a carta na cozinha, sorrindo. O homem a primeira instância se assustou com tal convocação, mas em seguida começou a se perguntar sobre o que seria essa tal festa. Permitiu-se, em uma das poucas vezes na sua vida, deixar de pensar no assunto. A esposa negou-se a ir, dizendo que, além de ser uma festa de seus antigos amigos, tinha que ajudar o caçula dos Falman na recuperação de História na escola. Suspirou. A genética não era amiga da família.

Hawkeye acordou a cinco dias antes da festa com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Foram-se cinco anos, mas dormir com toda aquela areia em cabanas no meio do deserto não era questão de se acostumar; seria impossível. Ainda sim, ela estava de pé, impecavelmente no horário como sempre, mais uma semana para reconstruir aquele lugar que ela uma vez ajudara a destruir.  
Na verdade, a palavra reconstruir não poderia ser mais usada – mas sim, viver de fato. Já faziam 3 anos que Ishbal estava de pé, mas o trabalho não parava de surgir; em momentos ela se perguntava se estava destinada a viver ali para sempre. Foi quando um mensageiro a chamou.  
Quando recebeu o convite, imediatamente foi até seu superior avisá-lo – teriam que partir o mais rápido possível. Mustang estava ainda dormindo quando a loura falou o recado – mas quando processou, tratou de acordar. Arrumaram-se, deram adeus a Miles e Scar, e partiram para a Central – após longos cinco anos, mais uma vez se encontraria naquela cidade, naquele salão de festas, com aquelas pessoas.  
Roy sorri enquanto vê Riza ler um de seus livros e imagina como todos estam. Imagina o que aquele "El Loco Grumman" vá fazer. Imagina o que mudou, se a cidade está bem. Imagina se ainda se lembram deles.

Muitos outros receberam cartas. O antigo Major Edward Elric e família ficaram surpreendidos, porém felizes, numa manhã em Risembool. O atual Imperador de Xing deixou seu substituto no trono o mais rápido possível e correu com sua fiel subordinada, Ran Fan, para a linha de trem que liga Amestris e Xing, dizendo que _"finalmente entraria em Amestris legalmente". _A família Hughes também fora convidada, assim como todos os Armstrong.

E há um dia do baile a fantasia, Grumman se olhava no espelho mais uma vez com sua fantasia e dava um sorriso maroto. Seria uma noite memorável.


	2. Onde eles se reencontram

**Título: **After the Ball**  
World: **Mangá/Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood  
**Spoilers: **Sim, do fim da série. Caso não tenha visto tudo, cuidado!  
**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist não é meu, e eu vejo meu terapeuta duas vezes por semana por isso.  
**Resumo:** Grumman era um homem excêntrico, isso era inegável. Mas o que acontece quando ele decide promover um baile a fantasia? Uma fanfic sobre amor, humor, mas acima de tudo, amizade. Royai.

**N.A:** Here we go again. Um novo capítulo de _After de Ball_, reviews são muito bem vindas. Obrigada **khawkeye, gii **e** NaaThyGermattona** pelos comentários, me ajudaram muito a continuar a história. Bem, chega de bla bla bla, vamos a ela.

* * *

Roy respirou fundo e apertou com força o conteúdo em seu bolso. Coragem.

Era a noite do baile a fantasia e a cidade Central fervia com a festa. Fora escolhido um antigo casarão para acomodar os convidados, e diga-se de passagem, era um lugar extremamente luxuoso e digno de uma festa do Fuhrer. O convite dizia às 8 da noite em ponto, o que evidenciava que haveria algo muito importante e chegar atrasado não era uma opção sensata. Pensando nisso, as 7:55, o General Roy Mustang se encontrava na frente do casarão. Com seus 34 anos, ele ainda mantinha a aparência que o fizera famoso entre as mulheres do País. Para fugir da imprensa (que não fora autorizada a entrar até segunda ordem), ele logo se direcionou a entrada da festa.

"Nome e patente, por favor" um menino cheio de espinhas e uma fantasia de queijo perguntou a Roy, que estava no mínimo assustado com o adolescente.

"Er...Roy Mustang, General" e ele sorrira ao dizer General. Era gratificante aquela posição, apesar de não ser ainda o sonho do alquimista.

"Coronel Roy Mustang! O _Flame Alchemist_! Meu Deus, você não sabe o que andam falando de voc-"

"É, claro claro. Tem como eu entrar agora? Estou meio que fugindo do pessoal do _Central Times_" ele sorriu um sorriso amarelo para o menino na fantasia de queijo que logo se prontificou de abrir caminho.

"C-claro General! Mas devo dizer antes, é uma fantasia muito bonita, essa do senhor. E combina muito bem!"

"Er...Muito obrigado. Eu acho"

Ao entrar, Roy ficou impressionado com o local. Parecia ter saído de uma história de príncipes e princesas, um salão bem iluminado com o chão perfeitamente encerado e lustres gigantescos – a luz razoavelmente amarelada dava o tom ainda mais de contos de fada. No centro, a pista de dança com uma banda tocando músicas que foram provavelmente escolhidas pelo velho Grumman – todas eram muito antigas. Acima, havia uma espécie de palco, no qual o velho iria aprontar alguma coisa, como Roy previa. Haviam mesas devidamente colocadas a esquerda do salão, todas numeradas – pelo jeito, a festa estava sendo devidamente manipulada pelo Comandante de Amestris.  
Roy olhava para o salão que estava enchendo aos poucos e procurou sua mesa – nela haveriam rostos conhecidos, imaginou. Ficou repetindo mentalmente "Cinco, cinco, cinco, cinco" até que achou a mesa. Ela de fato já estava ocupada; havia somente um homem, sentado de costas para Roy, que assistia a banda tocar. Era pouco mais baixo que ele, com um sobretudo e botas pretas. Não o reconhecendo (e achando que provavelmente era um maluco na mesa errada), o General deu umas tossidas que foram rapidamente notadas pelo homem que, rapidamente se virou; não era um desconhecido.

Muito pelo contrário.

"Fullmetal"

"Coronel" o louro sorriu e estendeu a mão para apertar a do antigo Chefe. Roy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira, mas apertou a mão do antigo alquimista mesmo assim.

"Na verdade...É General agora, Fullmetal" Roy sorriu orgulhoso e fez Edward fazer uma careta.

"E na verdade, é Edward, _Coronel_. Há anos não sou um oficial militar – na verdade, há anos não faço alquimia!" Ed sorri, mas na verdade há uma pontada de ressentimento na sua voz, que o moreno trata de ignorar.

"Só veio você? Onde está Alphonse ou Winry?" Roy desconversa, para que o assunto _alquimia_ não venha à tona.

"Al está tratando de assuntos mais importantes" Ed dá um sorrisinho maroto enquanto prossegue "Lua de mel em Xing, com a May. Imagina só, agora meu irmãozinho é da realeza." Ambos dão uma risada enquanto Edward continua "E a Winry...bem, alguém tinha que ficar em casa para cuidar das crianças." E nesse momento o louro dá o maior sorriso que Roy já o vira dar, ao falar dos filhos. Roy apertara mais uma vez o conteúdo que havia em seu bolso, como se o motivasse a prosseguir.

"Uma pena, adoraria vê-la, uma moça tão linda..." Roy provoca o antigo amigo, que fica vermelho de raiva.

"Hey, Coronel, vai dar cantar a esposa dos outros!" Ed falava num tom zombador, apontando o dedo para Mustang que vira o rosto como se nega-se a escutar. "Mudando de assunto, que diabos de fantasia é essa?"

"Olha só quem fala!" o moreno fala bufando para Ed, que estava o caçoando. "Vir vestido de...de...Eu nem sei identificar do que você veio!"

Ed deixa cair seu monóculo, com espanto tamanho como se Mustang tivesse dito que o céu era verde musgo. "Eu estou fantasiado de alquimista, não é obvio?" o louro olha para um ponto distante "Sempre pensativo, distante, pensando em fórmulas e experimentos, o gênio na torre..." Ed dá uma gargalhada mostrando que sua fantasia é obviamente uma paródia a como a sociedade trata o alquimista "E você, com essa fantasia de _reizinho_?"

Roy deu um sorriso de canto. De fato, ele usar uma fantasia de Rei era quase uma prepotência, mas mal sabiam as pessoas que ele mesmo não havia a escolhido. Como chegou muito encima da hora para a festa, achou que não teria nem fantasia – mas para sua surpresa, ao chegar a seu apartamento na Central (que estava abandonado a 5 anos, diga-se de passagem) havia a fantasia e um bilhete escrito :

_"Perdão por demorar a mandar o convite. Eis meu pedido de desculpas em forma de fantasia"_

A fantasia era típica, quase um clichê, mas essa em especifico estava acima das outras. A sua parte interna contava com uma camisa preta simples, calças cintura alta (os reis de fato gostavam disso?), e um par de botas. Mas a magia ocorria com a capa que Roy usava, vermelha com tons dourados e a coroa – como esquecê-la – que parecia que fora feita para a cabeça do moreno. Caia com tal perfeição que parecia que, de fato, havia um reino, um trono, um monte de subordinados e Roy era o Rei deles.

O moreno arrumou a coroa de lado e bufou como se estivesse muito irritado com o comentário, mas Ed o divertia. Suas brigas com o garoto (homem?) eram como a de um pai, que Mustang fazia de forma brilhante, e um filho – posição que Edward nunca quis ter, mas aceitava que qualquer forma.

"Yo, Chefe! Bela fantasia bufante."

Uma voz conhecida o chamava. Quando se virou, deu de cara com Breda e Falman, ambos sorridentes ao ver o antigo Chefe. Roy levantou-se para cumprimentar os antigos subordinados. Breda puxou uma cadeira para o lado de Edward e Falman ao lado de Breda. Roy dera um sorriso sincero – a anos não dava um desses, e seu coração mostrou mais uma vez como sentiu a falta desses homens. Eram seus amigos, eram seus irmãos.

"Ora Breda, quem é você para dizer alguma coisa sobre fantasia?" Roy perguntou, analisando de cima a abaixo a fantasia do homem.

"Eu sou um cavaleiro, obviamente!" Breda dá um sorriso largo, e completa "Eu luto, muito mais nobre do que ficar com a minha bunda sentada num trono o dia todo"

"Breda, controle-se" Falman disse, ainda rindo, das piadas do antigo companheiro. Enquanto isso, Edward se acabava de rir, vendo o (ex) Chefe ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

"Ora ora, mas você é um Cavaleiro sem espada. Infantaria de Defesa, suponho?" o moreno sorriu; era isso que faltava na vida dele "São os primeiros a morrer, meras peças dos Reis"

Breda parou e pensou. Um a zero para o Chefe.

"E você Falman? O que você seria exatamente?" Ed perguntou, curioso. O homem de cabelos cinza lhe sorri e responde:

"Sou um Bispo. Na idade Média, os bispos- "

"Por favor, Falman. Não me faça querer te expulsar a pontapés para Norte nesse exato momento" Breda diz, mordendo um sanduiche e tampando uma das orelhas com uma mão. A mesa toda ri, e Breda continua "Alias, fiquei sabendo que você se amarrou lá pelo Norte, isso procede, Capitão?"

"Procede, Major Breda. Tão amarrado que tem duas amarras de 3 anos que me acordam todos fazendo guerra de bolinhas de neve no **meu** quarto." Todos riem alto, e Roy aperta mais uma vez a caixinha em seu bolso e fecha os olhos como quem toma coragem.  
_  
_Conversa vai, conversa vem e os homens já sentem como se tempo nenhum tivesse passado – parecia que fazia apenas uma semana que não se viam, não 5 anos. Edward contou de suas aventuras e os tipos mais inusitados de coisas que viu nas viagens por Amestris, Breda sobre como era irritante morar **e **trabalhar com Havoc, Falman sobre a vida em Briggs e seus filhos (_pestinhas_, como diria Breda) e, finalmente, Roy contou sobre o que fez em Ishbal e como a vida estava por lá. Quando o assunto foi tocado Ed, Breda e Falman trocaram olhares como que quisessem perguntar algo. Ed engoliu a seco e perguntou:

"Er...Mustang. E a Primeira Tenente Hawkeye? Ela ficou por lá" Ed perguntou um pouco inseguro. Não sabia qual seria a resposta, poderia ser algo inesperado. Mas não foi.

"Ela veio. Na verdade é _Coronela_ Hawkeye e ela costuma não se atrasar" Roy olha de relance a porta para ver se ela vinha chegando. Suspirou. Ainda não.

"Coronela?" questionou Breda, assustado "Ela deve ter o próprio time de apoio agora, imagino"

"Tem sim" Roy sorri, com um misto de orgulho e saudade "Está sob o comando dela o Miles, Maria Ross, que decidiu de última hora ir para Ishbal, e uma das quimeras que andava com Ed. Aquele Gorila, Darius eu acho, sempre me confundo" Mustang confessa.

"Donkey Kong!" Edward abre um sorriso, ao saber que um dos seus antigos companheiros de batalha estava bem.

"É, Chefe...Pelo jeito, se você bobear, vai acabar perdendo o cargo de Fuhrer pra ela. Com um time desses..." Breda dá uma gargalhada que é seguido por todos.

"E pelo jeito a Coronela não morre tão cedo" Falman diz, olhando para o centro do salão. Ao fazer isso, todos os homens da mesa se viram e vêem a loura.

Aos 32 anos, Riza nunca poderia aparentar estar tão bem. Com os longos cabelos louros caindo sobre os ombros, ela estava com um vestido longo e como foi ressaltado por alguns, bufante, em tons de vinho e dourado. Para compensar as costas todas tampadas, o vestido tinha um decote avantanjado, haviam alguns babados (simplórios) na barra e nas mangas do vestido. A maquiagem era simples, mas notável. E assim que entrou no salão, era fato: para Roy a Terra havia parado. Era obvio que, nesses anos de convivência, já havia a visto vestida de várias formas: os vestidinhos de quando era criança, os shorts e blusas da época de adolescente, o uniforme azul, a saia preta e blusa branca, o maiô da Academia Militar (ufa!). Mas nunca daquele jeito, naquela perfeição. Foi quando seus olhos pararam na cabeça da loura.

Uma coroa. Reluzente, dourada, brilhante.

Mustang quase que parou de respirar. Eles eram um par, no fim das contas, mas até as fantasias? Aquilo era demais.

E só um nome ressoava na cabeça do alquimista: _Grumman._

"O que foi, Coronel? Congelou com a visão, foi?" Edward e os outros riam de deboche de Mustang, enquanto Riza de aproximava da mesa. Mas um detalhe que ele não havia notado: não estava sozinha.

Um cabelo louro escuro, mais alto que todos ali, olhos azuis e o sorriso mais babão do mundo. Definitivamente, Havoc estava mais do que feliz de conseguir entrar, além de acompanhado, pela provavelmente mais bonita mulher que pisaria ali. Para desespero de Roy, Jean se encontrava muito bonito para os padrões – um digno cavaleiro, que ao chegaram na mesa, beijara a mão de Riza e agradecera a companhia.

"Olá, Havoc" Roy sorrira, dessa vez amarelo, para o ex-subordinado que acabara de chegar. "Cavaleiro, huh? Bem original" ele adiciona um toque de ironia na fala, provavelmente proveniente do ciúmes sentido pelo alquimista.

"Também senti sua falta, Chefe" Jean diz, dando uma gargalhada alta, para cortar um pouco o clima.

"O Tenente-Coronel Havoc pediu gentilmente que eu o acompanhasse até a entrada" Riza diz, mas os homens não pareciam prestar muita atenção. Pareciam hipnotizados...Por ela?

Os homens continuavam meio que hipnotizados até que o silêncio na mesa foi quebrado por ninguém mais que o Fuhrer no palco.

"Boa noite, Militares!" Grumman sorri na sua fantasia de pedaço de bolo para todos, que ficam meio assustados "Espero estarem se divertindo. Mas não se esqueçam – a festa ainda nem começou"

* * *

**N.A**: Minhas sinceras desculpas pra quem achava que a Winry iria aparecer. Pelo que parece a história está tomando rumos que eu mesmo desconhecia que iria tomar, então vamos ter alguns capítulos a frente. Ainda falta muita gente aparecer. (:


End file.
